


A Hot New Solution To Heat

by Spurge_Laurel



Series: Laurel's Pokephilia Works [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pokephilia, Requited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurge_Laurel/pseuds/Spurge_Laurel
Summary: Braixen goes into heat. Unlike previous years, she doesn't want Miles to ask around for another Pokémon for her to mate with. She wants him. All Miles wants is to eat his dinner and relax after a long day at work.
Relationships: Tairenar | Braixen/Original Character(s)
Series: Laurel's Pokephilia Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854328
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	A Hot New Solution To Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Miles let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door to his apartment behind him, put down his bag, and loosened his tie. After another long day at the office, it was good to be back home. And wasn’t that such a great thing to have, a place all of his own to come back to? Miles remembered the days of his journey as a trainer, and sleeping in tents on the road or in rentable Pokécenter rooms was not something he missed. He didn’t miss all that much really, except for the freedom. But being a wage-slave was worth the comforts offered by a stable job and permanent residence.

He put the kettle on and began to prepare some dinner. It was still early, but Miles tended to go to bed early these days in order to make it to work early. He had started the practice attempting to impress his superiors, and it must have worked because not too long ago he had been promoted, now managing his own little team of cubicle-dwelling pencil-pushers. Grabbing a box of tea bags at random from the pantry, Miles called out, “Yo, Braixen, you want some tea with dinner?”

The fire fox was the only remnant of his time as a trainer, the Pokémon having stuck by him even as his focus shifted away from battle and onto a career. In a way, she was kind of like a roommate since he shared the apartment with her and she had her own bedroom, but she also didn’t pay rent or do much of anything really. At times Miles felt more like the layabout’s father than her friend, but he couldn’t begrudge her desire for an easy life and he wasn’t about to kick her out when she was the only one who didn’t leave him. Besides, it is not like there were that many job offerings for fire type Pokémon that weren’t dangerous or involved battling, the very thing Braixen wanted to avoid.

Not hearing a response, Miles set up a second mug anyways, figuring that if she didn’t want he’d just drink it himself. He finished preparing the meal, a bit-of-everything-in-the-fridge stew because if there was anything he had learned on his journey it was that even a bad cook can’t mess up a soup too bad, and set it out on the table.

“Braixen! Dinner’s ready! Come get some good eatings! Or at least non-toxic eatings!”

The fact that there was still no response began to worry Miles. The only thing the scamp liked more than eating was sleeping or playing video games. And while she had spent eight hours straight one time playing Animal Crossing after he splurged on a Nintendo Switch for them to share, she never missed dinner. After all, she knew that he wouldn’t be cooking for her separately later, and while he was nothing special as a chef Braixen was a complete disaster in the kitchen. The slight pyromania she shared with all fire types did not lend itself to safe stove practices.

Eyeing the two steaming bowls longingly, Miles scooted his chair back and stood to go check on the missing vixen. As he approached her door, the man started to hear strange sounds. Muffled yowls and yips. Definitely not playing Animal Crossing then, he thought.

“Braixen?” Miles asked, knocking, “Everything okay in there? I’m coming in, okay?”

He turned the knob and the door opened to reveal Braixen in quite a compromising position. She was lying belly down on her bed, face buried in one of her pillows while another was held tightly between her legs and furiously humped. Something about the door opening finally caught Braixen’s enough that she turned her head on its side and looked up at Miles. She didn’t stop her actions though, and made no indication that she wanted him to leave. She just whined, a sad and pained sound. 

“Ah, hey, girl,” Miles wasn’t as embarrassed as one might expect about what he had encountered. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence in his household, as he revealed when he said, “You in heat?”

Braixen nodded into her pillow, but with the jiration of her body up and down it was hard to tell. Miles got it though.

He gave a sigh, “Well, I guess it is that time of year. Alright, I’ll ask around and see if I can find you a good partner. Just try to bear with it for now and make sure to come down and eat dinner before it gets cold.” With nothing else to say, Miles turned to leave. He was mostly out the door when a small hand grabbed his sleeve in a tight grip.

He followed the arm up to Braixen’s fancy collar and higher to her pleading face. The vixen had gotten off the bed, her normally smug smile was turned upside down into a pout, her red eyes big and watery as if she was using  _ Baby Doll-Eyes _ . The only thing that ruined the picture of innocence were her thighs rubbing against each other in an attempt to get any form of stimulation. Braixen tugged on Miles’s sleeve, her pout becoming more pronounced.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Braixen,” he said, “I can’t magically make another Pokémon appear for you to have sex with. You’ll just have to wait. I know it’s hard, but you’ve managed before. It’ll just be for a day, two at the maximum. Now come on, let’s go eat.”

Braixen shook her head, now hugging Miles’s arm tightly into her chest, her fur tickling him. She stepped right into his personal space and began grinding onto his leg. Miles could feel a wet spot grow on his pants from her arousal. All the while she continued to stare up at him with the same hopeful expression.

“Braixen, wha-?” He didn’t even get to finish his question when her intentions became clear. Still pressed into his side, his arm snug in the soft white fur of her upper chest, Braixen’s own arms grew courageous. They made their way to the top of his slacks and began to pull Miles’s shirt out of its place tucked in.

Pushing her arms away and stepping out of her embrace, Miles shook his head rapidly, “Oh, no, no, no, no. No. Definitely not. We’re not doing that,” he waved his arms in a cross, “I’d do a lot for you, but that’s a line I don’t think we should cross.”

Braixen put her palms together in a begging motion, startling Miles who had never seen her plead for something before. It was always just demands from her. His resistance was weakening; his cheeks became rosy and he stammered embarrassedly, “You don’t really want this Braixen, it’s just your heat driving you crazy. If I have sex with you now it would be like taking advantage of you. I couldn’t do that to you.”

The fire fox took a step closer, slowly as if afraid to spook him. She gently took one of his hands and brought it towards her body. At first he thought she was bringing him to her sex so he could feel how wet she was, but her target was actually much higher and as she put his hand on her chest he could feel her heart. It was beating as fast as his was.

“You-you really want this? You want me? It’s not just the heat?”

Instead of answering, Braixen simply undid his belt, her actions speaking louder than words. Then she ripped Miles’s pants down, his boxers falling with them down to his ankles. At seeing him erect, Braixen looked back up at the ex-trainer’s face and grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, yuck it up.”

Normally Braixen would have taken this opportunity to tease him a little. Maybe walk back to the bed with an exaggerated swing in her hips, or a slow and erotic hand job made up of just the lightest touches. But being in heat she simply could not wait that long. She leaped up, wrapping her arms around Miles’s neck while her legs wound around his waist. When he caught her, holding her up with his grip on her backside just below her tail, she sent one arm down between their bodies to line his steel plow up with her fertile valley.

Miles felt a wet heat on his tip and gasped, tightening his hold on Braixen’s ass cheeks. Perhaps he should have expected it since she was a fire type, but even without entering her Miles could tell that she would be hotter inside than any of his past lovers. Braixen met his eyes, and her tongue darted out her mouth to lick at his lips, seeking entrance. Miles met her appendage with his own, and knowing what she wanted, he lowered her down onto his cock with his grip on her haunches.

The two had to stop their dancing tongues to moan in unison as they felt her walls stretching out around his manhood. While Miles was of just average length for a human male, his size was still huge for the only meter tall fox. Not to mention that she had never taken anything that large inside of her before as she had tended to favour the Eeveelutions as mates during previous heats.

For Miles, it was like penetrating the tightest virgin ever, who was not only sopping wet and desperate, but also hot as an oven. He felt like his cock was going to melt inside of her. He brought her down even lower, loving the way he could feel the folds of her pussy spread around him, like Moses parting the sea. It was an intoxicating sensation. For Braixen, there was not only the pleasure of a good fuck, better than any she had ever been fucked before because this time it was the one she loved fucking her, but also the relief that only comes when a bitch in heat gets bred. More and more kept entering her until finally her furry thighs rested against Miles’s smooth skin. She felt full, but in a good way. And definitely not full enough to stop.

The fox reinstated the kiss from earlier, the two showing their passion for each other. Miles began to thrust upwards as lowered Braixen, the sex getting more forceful as their neared their peaks. Their moans got lost in the wet sounds of them swapping spit. Braixen couldn’t believe she had gone years mating with that stupid Flareon when the stud she really wanted had been right beside her the whole team, and screached into Miles’s mouth as she felt his tip press up against her cervix. As for the man, his thoughts had reduced to two ideas:  _ hot, tight, wet _ and  _ must fuck harder _ . Those six words played on repeat in Miles’s mind as he dominated his best friend from two sides.

And then that tightness became constricting, the heat became sweltering, and the wetness became a monsoon. Braixen fell apart, her grip on Miles coming undone as she lost control over her limbs in the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced. Her release splashed all over Miles’s front, drenching his nice white shirt and creating a pool in his pants that were still around his ankles. He couldn’t be too mad, however, as less than a second later he came himself.

With one last powerful thrust, Miles felt himself explode within Braixen. While his load was hot, compared to Braixen’s insides it was like ice. The cool relief spread throughout her pussy, helping to somewhat alleviate her heat. Now that she had gotten some sperm in her, the pressure and desperation that had taken over Braixen diminished. But she hadn’t been bred yet, and so while pure arousal no longer controlled her body, she couldn’t stop.

Braixen wrapped her limbs back around Miles and began bouncing on his half limp dick, trying to re-excite it. The poor man couldn’t handle this, however, and quickly made his way to her bed, kicking off his pants in the process. Just as his legs were about to give out he dove onto the bed, Braixen underneath him so that they landed in the classic missionary position. Now that he wasn’t holding both of them up, Miles was much more willing to go again, his cock rapidly hardening much to Braixen’s visible joy.

“Get ready, Braixen,” he growled, “That was just a warm up. Now we’re going to get serious!”

“Ixen!” she yelled in response, but Miles could understand what she meant. Bring it on, she was saying.

Not one to back away from a challenge, he waggled his hips, grinding his dick inside of Braixen’s pussy while stimulating her clit at the same time. Too worked up to tease her for long, Miles rose his body, looming over her lying form in a push-up ready position. Then, with all the force he could muster, Miles thrusted downwards, penetrating Braixen as deeply as he could. The new angle hit completely different spots for Braixen, lighting up her insides with a new kind of fire. She had never done this before with any other mate, but she just couldn’t help herself. This was the best sex of her life, and Miles had always taken care of her and treated her so well. She couldn’t lose him. Couldn’t let some other harlot sink her claws into him. So Braixen raised her head to his shoulder and bit down, hard enough to draw blood.

“Ow! What the hell, Braixen?” Though he yelped, Miles did not stop his thrusting, nor was he really unappreciative. He knew what she was doing, and in a way he was touched that she was marking him as her mate. Not like he had someone else in his life, and after tonight he hadn’t expected their relationship to go back to normal anyways. Still, he was glad there was so much adrenaline in his system at the moment to damp the pain because that bite looked quite bad.

Braixen released his shoulder, her tongue slipping out between her bloodied teeth to lick at the mark left behind. Miles could feel her lick up his blood, and there must have been some kind of clotting agent in her saliva because soon the wounds had stopped bleeding, though they were still very visible. Miles figured he was probably never going to take off his shirt in the presence of others again if he wanted to avoid awkward questions.

As if sensing his thoughts, Braixen called out. “Rai?”

“I’m not ashamed of it, Braixen. I’m not ashamed of us. But what happens between us is our business and no one else has any need to know about it. Now let’s see if we can’t quench your heat.”

Miles set a blistering pace, pounding in and out as fast as humanly possible. Braixen turned her hips upwards, changing the angle once more, trying to take him in even deeper. The unusual couple stared into each other’s eyes. Sure, this had started from lust, but there had been something between them for a long time, an underlying tension just barely noticeable. Like the dark form of a large being moving below the surface of deep water as seeing from above. For a long time, they had both ignored it, convincing themselves that there was nothing really there. And even if there was, it could never work out. After all, he was a human, and she a Pokémon. But her heat gave Braixen confidence of a drunkard, and now that she had started Miles’s engine he had become a perpetual motion machine fueled by years of repressed fantasies.

Braixen’s red eyes were so beautiful, and her sharp nose so cute, Miles couldn’t help himself. Still fucking her with vigour few could match, he lowered his head and kissed the tip of her snout. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a proper kiss, their lips locking. Braixen tried to push all her love into the kiss, wordlessly professing to her old trainer that no Pokémon could ever compete with him. She would never mate with another again. Foxes, after all, are monogamous.

Being linked with Braixen in such a primal way gave him insight into her thoughts like never before, and even just the idea of having to share her with another sent an aggressive growl through him. He doubled his pace, intent on marking his mate just as she had him, though in his own way. With each meaty thwack of his hips meeting Braixen’s, the fox let out a moan that he matched with a growl. The Pokémon’s eyes met his own with a needy stare, and Miles knew what she wanted. Three more thrusts at an even faster pace before Miles simply pushed down with all his might, hilting completely within her. When his tip pressed up against her cervix, Miles’s balls released their cargo, the white liquid shooting into her depths. This triggered Braixen’s own orgasm, her silky folds contracting to milk every single drop.

Miles pulled out and sat back on his knees, watching as seed slowly oozed out of her well fucked hole. It was such a beautiful sight that even after two loads his cock was still going strong. But Miles was hungry, and not metaphorically. He was really hungry and just wanted to eat his dinner. He rolled off the bed with a groan and stood on shaky legs. He turned his gaze back to Braixen to find her face down, ass up, prepared for another intense lovemaking session.

“We’re done, Braixen. It’s time for dinner, now come on.”

The fire Pokémon pouted at him, her eyes growing teary and cute nose twitching. Miles could feel his resolve breaking and it wasn’t long before he gave in.

“Fine, you insatiable little vixen, we’ll do another round.” Braixen’s eyes lit but in joy and she pounced at Miles who caught her out of the air and held her aloft. He chuckled at her disappointed face, but he hadn’t finished stipulating conditions, “We’ll do another round, but first we’re eating dinner. The food is probably already cold by now, but there is no way I can keep going on an empty stomach.”

Braixen knew Miles did not consider her to be particularly smart, but the way she saw it, she only used her towering intellect for tasks that really needed it. And using said intellect, she had just come up with the perfect compromise. When Miles took his seat at the dining table, the wiley Pokémon quickly settled herself in his lap before he could push his chair in. Then in one smooth motion, she raised herself up, lined Miles’s dick with her entrance, and dropped onto it, taking it down to the base.

Miles let out a moan, hugging her small body into his. He just couldn’t get over how good she felt. Still they were there to do something, and that wasn’t to fuck.

“You comfortable there, Braixen?”

“Ixen!”

Miles chuckled, bringing a spoon full of soup up to his mouth, “And how do you plan on eating?”

Braixen looked, and lo and behold, her bowl was on the other side of the table. There was no way she could reach it from her place on Miles’s lap, especially not if she wanted to keep his rod in her hot box, which was the whole point. Coming up with another genius idea, Braixen opened her mouth wide and pointed at him, then at her open maw.

It didn’t take a professor to figure out what she meant, and Miles just sighed, “You want me to feed you so you don’t have to get up?” When she simply nodded, he shook his head in resignation, “Alright.”

Like that they ate dinner, sharing the bowl Miles had prepared for himself while ignoring Braixen’s own bowl. While it was quite an erotic act, feeding Braixen with his own spoon while her tight pussy was stretched wide by his erect dick, over the course of the meal Miles stopped seeing it as a sex act and more as a romantic embrace. After all, without motion there was little stimulation so neither were getting off. But the feel of her warmth on his manhood was an intimate connection that Miles wouldn’t be able to enjoy during sex as his mind would be on other things. But just being joined with Braixen, feeling her heartbeat synchronize with his own so that they were two hearts beating as one, was so fulfilling Miles never wanted to take his dick out of Braixen. Imagining his cock being exposed to the cool air once more made him embrace the fox tightly, and she in turn sunk into his hug, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up into his eyes.

Unfortunately she had to get off so he could get the dishes to the sink. When he had put the rinsed dishes in the dishwasher, Braixen all but dragged the man back to her room, but he surprised her by pulling him towards his own room instead. “My bed is bigger,” he explained, “so when we’re done we can just fall asleep side by side.”

That was a good enough reason for Braixen, and soon she was lying with her ass in the air, ready to get pounded, on her lover’s own bed. Before he took her up on the enticing offer, however, Miles looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

“It’s just about eight O’clock now,” he said, doing some mental maths, “I need to head to work at six thirty tomorrow morning, which means I need to be up at six. Seven hours of sleep, so eleven is the target.”

Braixen looked back at him in confusion, and a fair bit of frustration, letting out a low growl. Miles laughed and lined himself up with her hot snatch. “Eleven is three hours from now, so don’t be so snappy,” he said as he thrusted in, the two of them moaning in unison, “I’m going to fuck you for another three hours on top of everything we’ve already done. Just be thankful I’ve had such a long dry spell or I’d have already been finished.”

Suddenly it was one AM. Eleven had come and gone without Miles’s notice, and before he knew it midnight had passed too. He’d tried to stop, but how could he deny Braixen when she looked so damn cute. Besides, it is not like he didn’t enjoy it. At the moment the vixen was riding him cowgirl, bouncing up and down on his lap while his hands worked her ass, spreading her backdoor to slide a finger in to the first knuckle, or playing with her tail. It was a heady experience, being so desired. Miles had never before had sex past his first orgasm, and he had certainly never given a partner this many before. Being with Braixen was exhilarating, Miles could never go back to human women even if she hadn’t already marked him as hers.

Moving one hand up her back, lightly tracing her spine, Miles watched in delight as the Pokémon shuddered. He pushed down on her shoulders to bring her in for a searing kiss, Braixen not stopping her motions as their lips met and their tongues tangled. About an hour ago, Miles had discovered a devastating weak spot of hers, so as his hand kneaded her soft buttocks and teased her winking hole, he slipped one finger in all the way and pressed hard. Braixen’s eyes opened wide in shock and her whole body shook with the strength of her orgasm, but Miles held her tight, one hand between her shoulder blades and the other at her ass crack so she couldn’t escape. He gleeful swallowed her scream of ecstasy, fascinated by the effect he could have on her.

Then it was three AM. Miles’s whole room reeked of sex and his bedsheets were no longer usable after soaking up so much sweat and the mixed sexual fluids of man and Pokémon. Braixen was on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed, her tongue lolling out and gazing at the ceiling with vacant eyes. Miles stood behind her, indefatigable cock sliding in and out of her somehow still tight cunt. The orange fur that grew out of her ears was held tightly in his hands, bitchhandles for him to use to keep her in place as he did his best to mold her insides into a perfect cast of his shape.

Her heat was undoubtedly soothed by that point, but the lovers were not satisfied. They could have been doing this for years, but they didn’t due to fear and propriety, so they had a lot of missed opportunities to make up for. Tightening his grip, Miles pulled hard on her ear tufts, making her cry out as her upper body was lifted and her back bent so that her head was just under his own. He then moved down for a kiss, and she moved up to meet him as much as his hold on her fuckhandles allowed her.

At last, at five AM, the two collapsed on the soiled bed, breathing heavily and clinging tightly to each other. Both were completely drenched in sweat, but that didn’t stop them from exchanging one final kiss. Soft and loving, missing the energy of their previous actions but not the passion. Braixen snuggled into Miles’s chest, their combined musk smelling quite pleasing to her powerful nose. Though he was soft, Miles didn’t remove himself from Braixen. Partly because he lacked the energy to move at all, but even if he did he would have stayed inside of her. This was his place, this was where he belonged. Miles was ready to keep his dick inside of Braixen’s pussy for the rest of their lives, and she was not about to complain.

And so, the couple finally fell asleep, worn out from a sex marathon the likes of which was only spoken of in urban legends. It should then come as no surprise that Miles was late for work the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be my last F-Pokemon x M-Human story for a while. They're really hard for me to write because I can't place myself in them so I don't know what's really hot or not. 
> 
> Also, do people just not like The Cure for Loneliness? It's worse than my other stories and I don't know why. If there is a problem you should let me know so that I can improve future stories. If no one says anything then how will I learn?


End file.
